The New Young Justice
by teamchris
Summary: A new set of heroes trying to save the world one mission at a time. Lots of surprises, with a certain character coming back from the dead...


The New Young Justice

Team Members:

Kyle Rayner Jr. -Ring Leader-Kyle Rayner Sr. (Green Lantern)

Damian Wayne -Dark Shadow-Bruce Wayne (Batman)

Chloe Kent -Hexblade- Connor Kent (SuperBoy)

Luke Grayson - Nightshade -Dick Grayson (Nightwing)

Iris West - Speedster-Wally West (Flash)

Mystery Member ?

Complete AU:

-Luke Grayson

Hanging out in the cave. Total bore. All the main Justice League members are out and that just leaves us to sit around and wait. Well, to be honest, I should be training. But who would want to do that when they should be out doing something way cooler, like, I dunno, being out with the big boys fighting crime. Instead, us little kids, are stuck here. I guess their trying to be safer with the whole crime fighting minors. I mean, seriously, I'm 16. When my father was my age he was fighting right alongside batman. Yet, I, Luke Grayson, the son of Nightwing was stuck at home with the rest of the young justice team.

The rest of the team was training. There's Kyle Rayner Jr., he was the eldest of all of us, at the age of 18. Technically, old enough to choose whether or not to go on her own, but he was told to stay here and babysit us and he's too obedient to disobey a direct order. So, he remained and continued his target practice, throwing small blades at the creepily life-like mannequin. Then there was Damian Wayne and Chloe Kent. They were both 17. Damian, the son of Bruce Wayne, is said to be a lot like me, cocky and smart-mouthed, but to be honest, I just don't see it. I'm much more charming, hot, irresistible, and extremely well-dressed. Plus, Damian has that whole dark exterior going on for him, much like his father. He always wears black jeans, a white top, and his leather jacket. Plus, his dark hair made the whole look come together. Chloe, the daughter of Connor Kent, was with him at the moment, battling and training in hand to hand combat. Chloe was the one in the group that kept the rest of us honest. She was sweet most of the time, but if you do something wrong she'll totally call you out on it and it can sometimes be not so pleasant. Yet most of the time, she was super cute and upbeat. Her blond hair and round face gave her a look of innocence. She had a whole bunch of crop tops in different colors that had the superman S on it, plus a collection of shorts and shoes that could make any guy puke. When it comes to clothes, Chloe is a total girly- girl.

The last member of our team is Iris West, she is the youngest of us and is a month away from turning 16. She's the daughter of Wally West. Like all the people in the flash family, she has the super speed, which of course means, super energetic, super talking, and super annoying. She's like the little sister I never wanted, but a sister none the less. Like most of the time, she was on the track. She has this weird goal of being the fastest flash their ever was. Right now, she has yet to surpass even her father's speed, most likely due to her age.

All of them continued to train and do exactly what they are told. I wanted more than that. I've trained enough. I'm ready to go.

-Kyle Rayner

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

I looked up at the sirens went off, alerting the place to a crime in action. I looked at my partners, they too had stopped in their tracks. I saw Luke hurry over to the main computer. Iris, of course, shot past him like a bullet straight to the computer. Damian, Chloe, and I followed suit and ran to catch up to them. "What does it say?" I asked.

"Someone stole a diamond weighing 1.37 pounds," Iris answered.

"Wow, that's a big diamond." Luke commented. "Let's go get this crook. Everyone, suit up."

"I'm not sure…" I began as everyone rushed out. "Nevermind."

He looked down at the ring his father had given him. It glowed as his clothes transformed into the very recognizable green lantern uniform.

-Chloe Kent

We arrived at the scene at remarkable speed. I wore the cute supergirl outfit with a few new touches. I turned the blue into black and added printed the word Hex to the back of the cape. I wanted to show my affiliation as well as be my own person with my own name. Iris was next to me. She wore the kid flash costume but in reverse the red as the yellow and the yellow as the red. Luke wore a plain black suit with a blue bat on the front. For Damian, the only difference between his suit and his normal outfit is there's a red bat on the back of his jacket.

I spotted the robber running from the building. It was a girl. She wore a pink sleeveless hoodie that reminded me of the kind Green Arrow always wears. She also wore black shorts that matched her flowing black long hair. Her boots were pink and went up to just below her knee and she had on pink fingerless gloves.

I swooped down with my team.

-Damian Wayne

We got creamed by a teenage girl. We've trained all our lives, and we finally have a chance to prove ourselves and we are beaten. How are we going to explain ourselves to the League. They're probably already back at the cave. I could tell that we were all not looking forward to that. Even Iris wasn't rushing to get home.

We entered the cave and as I had predicted, the league was waiting for us. Superman took charge of the situation. "Where have you been?" I looked down at my clothes. I was all dirty and covered with dust. The cut on my cheek from her arrow stung and I was pretty sure it was still bleeding. I saw Kyle step forward, "We answered a call from the computer, there was a- a girl- and she stole a giant diamond and we went out to try and stop her."

"Were you at all successful?" Superman asked.

"No, sir. She caught away." Kyle replied. "I'm sorry."


End file.
